Trois Ans
by Titipo
Summary: Quand Mathieu se réveille, tout a changé. Il n'habite plus seul, il est l'idole de milliers de fans… mais ça, il ne s'en souvient pas. Peut-être parce qu'il a oublié, oublié trois ans de sa vie. Les trois meilleures années de sa vie. (Fanfic en Stand-by)
1. Prologue

On se retrouve (ou pas) pour ma nouvelle fanfic ! (Et oui, pour ceux qui se le demanderait, j'ai retrouver mes fiches!) C'est donc avec un grand plaisir que je vous proposer ce TRÈS court prologue avant de partir en vacances. Bonne lecture et dîtes moi si la suite vous intéresse.

* * *

Prologue :

- Mathieu ?

On l'appelait ? Etait-ce réellement lui que l'on appelait, dans cet espace noir et oppressant ?

- Mathieu ! Je t'en supplie ! Réveilles-toi !

Sa tête lui faisait tellement mal… Son corps semblait ankylosé.

- Tu vas te lever, gamin, ou est-ce qu'il faut te faire un… massage cardiaque ?

Ces voix…

- Comment est-ce que tu peux penser à ça dans un moment pareil ?

Il sentait son esprit refaire surface. Comme s'il avait mis la tête hors de l'eau. Le simple fait de lever les paupières lui demanda un effort surhumain. Tout d'abord, il ne vit qu'un monde blanc qui laissa petit à petit apparaître un parquet, des meubles et… deux silhouettes qui s'agitaient à l'autre bout de la pièce dans laquelle il était assis. Quand est-ce qu'il s'était assis ?

Et cette pièce… Quelle était cette pièce ? Un canapé, des étagères, une télévision, un bureau, des posters… Où était-il tombé ? Soudain, il grimaça. Il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir, sa tête lui faisait tellement mal… Et pour ne rien arranger, les voix reprenaient, se superposaient, d'autres s'y mêlaient.

- ÇA VA, GROS ?

Il enfoui sa tête dans ses bras tant cette dernière phrase résonna fort dans son esprit. Non, le détenteur de la voix ne l'avait pas hurlé, mais il avait si mal, chaque son lui devenait insupportable. Sa vision devint plus claire lorsque quelqu'un se précipita pour s'agenouiller à ses pieds.

- Mathieu ! Tu es réveillé !

Surpris par cette voix aiguë qui lui faisait autant de bien qu'une perceuse sur la tempe, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait brièvement fermés pour découvrir l'image encore un peu floue de cinq personnes penchées sur lui.

Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires pour réaliser que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il se pinça distraitement le bras puis, réalisant que tout ceci était bien réel, recula avec difficulté en poussant un cri de surprise et d'horreur.

Les cinq personnes face à lui avaient son visage.


	2. Chapter 1

Attention, ce chapitre est court et contient un cliffanger. Cependant, vous ne pourrez pas me tuer, car je me suis astucieusement planquée dans les toilettes de mon fidèle bunker quelque part au fin fond de la Sibérie.

Mais comme j'ai prit de l'avance et que je vous adore tous, le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt et sortira très bientôt. Voilà ! Bisous et bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

Il hurla et hurla encore, se débattant lorsque l'un de ses sosies déguisé en Panda leva un bras vers lui.

- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! Cria-t-il en se tassant contre le mur

Un cauchemar… Ça ne pouvait qu'être un cauchemar… Alors, pourquoi se pincer ne lui faisait toujours rien ?

- Mec, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Le Panda… Non, lui-même… Lui-même déguisé en Panda ? Bref… s'approcha un peu, lui faisant plus de peur encore.

- Trop pris ! Il en a trop pris !

Il balaya du regard les « lui » qui lui faisaient face, admirant comme ils semblaient différents… tout en étant lui-même.

- T'as pas le goût de fermer ta gueule ? Cria l'un d'entre eux à celui qui venait de parler, Je te rappelle que si tu ne t'étais pas avachi dans le couloir, espèce de bouffeur de laitue, Mathieu ne serait pas tombé, et…

- C'est trop facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres ! Reprit le Panda, Qui s'est amusé à torturer le gosse jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à appeler au secours ?

- Alors c'est la faute du gamin, il n'avait qu'à se laisser faire, aussi !

- Ouais, gros ! C'est la faute des chinois !

- Tout le monde me déteste…

Il se replia sur lui-même, cherchant à fuir à ses voix qui ne pouvaient pas être réelles.

- Mathieu, regardes-moi.

Celle-ci lui semblant plus calme et posée, il se tourna vers le cinquième « lui » qui s'était doucement accroupi à ses côtés. Il avait une blouse blanche… On aurait dit un médecin…

- Est-ce que tu m'entends, Mathieu ? Reprit celui-ci en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez

Le déclic. Mathieu ! Oui, il s'appelait Mathieu ! Se reconnaissant en ce prénom, il hocha frénétiquement la tête, le regrettant amèrement lorsqu'une nouvelle douleur lui transperça le crâne.

- Mathieu, répéta le « lui » en blanc, Comment m'appelle-t-on ?

Comment appelait-t-on son sosie intellectuel dans un monde rempli de ses double et d'éléments qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, et… Il se perdait dans le peu de réflexions qu'il pouvait se permettre, il avait l'impression de ne pouvoir formuler clairement qu'une u :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Tenta-t-il de demander, se rendant compte au passage que sa langue était aussi lourde que ses jambes

La stupéfaction se lu chez chaque double face à lui, même celui qui fixait depuis le début un point quelque part dans le vide, l'air absent. Le sage de la bande se remit apparemment vite de sa surprise et attira de nouveau son attention.

- Pourrais-tu me raconter ton dernier souvenir ?

Son dernier souvenir ? A cette demande, son cerveau lui fit apparaître quelques flashs, comme s'il puisait dans des archives. Des archives qui ressemblaient à une vieille bibliothèque en bois rongée par les mites. Enfin, il visionna le plus récents, celui de la journée de la veille. Sûr de lui, il se redressa à la recherche d'une position confortable et dit assez fort pour couvrir les gémissements de l'un de ses sosies :

- Hier soir, je suis rentré crevé du boulot et j'ai posté le premier épisode de Salut les Geeks.


	3. Chapter 2

**Jafaden part en vacances ce soir, alors... voilà la suite ^^**

**Par contre, je dois vous avertir: je n'ai pas terminé le prochain chapitre et je n'ai AUCUNE idée d'à quel rythme j'avancerais. Je pense poster dès qu'un chapitre sera terminé, tout simplement, et SURTOUT (je l'avais dis, que j'adore crier virtuellement !) n'hésitez pas à me réclamer la suite si je suis trop longue !**

**Ah, et une autre nouvelle: JE M'ENGAGE A FAIRE APPARAÎTRE TOUS LES PERSONNAGES DE SLG (C'est à dire le Démon, le Zombie, l'Homme à la Cravate, etc, etc... sauf le chat de la saison 1... désolée mais j'ai jamais pu le blairer, ce personnage ! xD)... Bon, ok, y'aura pas Bill le Renifleur non plus... En fait je le considère pas comme une personnalité, c'est pour ça :P**

**Donc, aucune disparition de personnalités ! On considère que Mathieu a gardé tout le monde chez lui ;)**

**J'espère que cette idée vous intéresse (si non, n'hésitez pas non plus à le faire remarquer) et bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Qui étaient ces... personnes ? Pourquoi l'avaient-elles toutes fixé avec surprise à l'annonce de son souvenir de la veille ? Pourquoi le "lui" déguisé en Panda l'avait-il poussé dans ce qui semblait être une chambre, au bord des larmes et en marmonnant que s'il dormait, il redeviendrait peut-être "normal" ?

Allongé dans ce lit qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans cette pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas, il ne pouvait empêcher les questions de survenir dans son esprit et de le harceler, l'empêchant ainsi de trouver le sommeil. Il aurait tellement aimé se laisser aller pour ensuite se réveiller dans sa chambre à lui, dans ses draps à lui ; quitter ces personnes si étranges qui possédaient son visage.

Son mal de crâne le reprit, pas aussi violemment que tout à l'heure mais suffisamment pour ajouter un obstacle à son potentiel repos.

De la glace. Il aurait volontiers mit de la glace sur l'impressionnante bosse qu'il s'était découvert derrière le crâne un instant plus tôt. Il devait y en avoir au rez-de-chaussée.

Non. Rester au lit. Attendre le matin pour questionner les "lui". Essayer de dormir.

Gêné par sa blessure, il se tourna sur son côté et ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'un trou immense s'était formé dans sa tête, embrouillant ses pensées dès qu'il tentait de faire appel à un souvenir antérieur à son arrivée dans ce lieu inconnu. Il resta un moment immobile, appréciant le silence, lorsqu'un mouvement brusque réveilla sa douleur.

C'est donc avec résignation qu'il déposa lentement ses pieds sur le sol et se dirigea tout aussi prudemment en direction de la sortie. Était-il surveillé ? Non, le couloir était désert. Refermant doucement la porte, il tenta de se rappeler le chemin qu'il avait emprunté dans le sens inverse. Tourner à gauche, escalier, tourner à droite. Ce fut avec un véritable soulagement qu'il atteignit la cuisine. Le réfrigérateur n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

- AMNÉSIQUE ?!

Ce cri poussé depuis la pièce voisine le fit sursauter. Par pur réflexe, il s'accroupit sous la première table venue, retenant sa respiration.

- J'en ai bien peur. Mathieu a tous les symptômes d'une amnésie chronique causée par une commotion cérébrale.

Son curiosité piquée par l'annonce de son nom, il rampa silencieusement jusqu'à atteindre la porte entrebâillée du salon.

Il distingua la silhouette noire et blanche du "lui" déguisé en Panda debout près du "lui" tout de blanc vêtu assis sur une chaise. Plusieurs têtes dépassaient également du dossier du canapé... Bon sang ! Combien étaient-ils ? Ils étaient encore plus nombreux que tout à l'heure !

- Mais il faut appeler l'hôpital ! Gémit la voix aiguë qui l'avait tant fait grimacer

- Alors autant appeler aussi l'asile de mabouls du coin ! Parce que qui va l'emmener ? Sa personnalité hippie ou sa personnalité criminelle ?

- Laisses-moi en dehors de ça, la peluche.

Toujours derrière la porte, se tordant dans une position étrange afin d'être en mesure d'entendre et de voir, Mathieu écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce que sa voix pouvait réellement atteindre une tonalité si grave ? En admettant bien sûr que toutes ces personnes soient des copies de lui, ce dont il était étrangement persuadé.

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par la surprise quand une forme vêtue d'une longue cape brune surgit du canapé pour s'agiter devant les autres.

- C'est Satan qui nous envoie cette malédiction !

- Il faut sacrifier une poule noire n'ayant jamais pondu dans un cimetière un soir de pleine Lune et le glorifier à genoux, ajouta une voix lente

- Hérétique ! Hurla la silhouette encapuchonnée

- En général, c'est pas moi qui me mets à genoux, gamin...

- Laisses les poules tranquilles, elles sont peace, gros.

- VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE ?! Hurla la voix du Panda, VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS QUE LA SITUATION EST GRAVE ?!

- ... Gros ?

- QUOI ?!

- Tu vas le réveiller, gros.

Aussitôt, chaque visage se tourna vers le plafond et plusieurs soupirs se firent entendre.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment c'est arrivé, Susurra une voix presque féminine et particulièrement agaçante

- Faut te faire un dessin ou quoi, blondasse ? Je m'amusais avec le gosse, il est descendu pour l'aider et il a trébuché sur le camé qui tripait dans le couloir. Sauf que ce crétin de Panda n'a pas refermé la porte de la cave et le gamin a fait une belle chute jusqu'en bas des marches.

A ces mots, Mathieu passa une main prudente dans ses cheveux, effleurant sa bosse.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Se lamenta encore la voix la moins chargée en testostérone qu'il ait jamais entendu, On ne peut pas le soigner, nous !

- Et si on lui montrait des épisodes de SLG ? Proposa la voix féminine

- Surtout pas ! S'alarma celle du docteur au nœud papillon, Le choc psychologique serait trop grand ! Il faut à tout prix lui éviter un nouveau trouble ! C'est pour ça qu'à partir de maintenant, plus de souvenirs, de films de vacances, ou de photos ! Il ne faut pas forcer les choses.

- Arrêtes, tu me fais penser à tous ces rabat-joie moralistes qui sont persuadés qu'il faut préparer le fion ! Un bon coup sec et bien placé, c'est parfois meilleur, gamin...

- Tu es immonde.

- Quoi ? Ça te fait envie, le nounours ? On essaie quand tu veux.

Un petit silence suivit cette remarque, deux silhouettes se faisaient face dans l'ombre avant de s'éloigner l'une de l'autre, prenant chacune une direction opposée.

- Moi et le Zombie devrions nous faire discret, murmura une voix lente et grave qui contrastait avec les précédentes

- Ça me semble judicieux, reprit le docteur, Vous pourriez loger dans le labo avec le Sataniste.

- Capsule ? Qu'est-ce que tu as, gros ?

Un aboiement suivit cette interrogation, puis une série de petits pas bien trop rapides pour être ceux d'un être humain. Mathieu, comprenant ce qui l'attendait, se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers l'escalier qu'il monta le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible, ravi de retrouver la chambre qu'il avait quitté un instant auparavant. Oubliant tout de la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté le lit, il s'y glissa et, la dose d'adrénaline qu'il venait de recevoir aidant, finit par trouver le sommeil.


	4. Chapter 3

**C'est la première fois que je poste à 6 heure et demi du matin et je fête ça avec des M&M's \o/**

**Si j'ai voulu absolument poster aujourd'hui (à part évidemment le fait que vos reviews (et pour certaines vos fics) me donne envie de continuer ;) ), c'est que Emo. 16 part en vacances et que, encore une fois, ça me fait plaisir de sortir un chapitre avant le départ d'une des personnes qui me lisent ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! Moi je vais me coucher et poster la suite de "Fable de geeks" dans... à peu près trois ou quatre heures x)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

Mathieu se leva d'un bon, l'esprit toutefois encore embrumé par le sommeil. Que venait-il de vivre ?

Rêve ? Cauchemar ? Peu importe. Debout. Se lever. Quelle heure ?

… 11h47 ?

A la simple pensée de cet horaire, il se rua hors de son lit, réalisant très vite qu'il s'était endormi habillé. Se jetant hors de sa chambre, ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'en bas des escaliers lorsque la couleur des murs le stoppa. Les souvenirs de la journée précédente lui revinrent et il commença à paniquer. Est-ce que toute cette histoire était... réelle ? Tant pis. Il n'avait pas le temps de se poser la question. Il s'occuperait plus tard de cette absurde histoire de doubles. Pour l'heure, il devait absolument retrouver...

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? Gémit une voix derrière lui

Il abandonna le premier placard venu qu'il avait brutalement ouvert dans sa précipitation et se retourna pour faire face à un "lui", vêtu à la manière d'un adolescent et serrant une peluche en forme d'ourson dans ses bras. Peut-importe qu'il s'y attende, c'était pour lui tout aussi impressionnant de se retrouver devant son parfait sosie. Et ce t-shirt Captain América... Il le connaissait ! Il était justement rangé avec ce qu'il voulait à tout prix maintenant.

- Mon uniforme ! Clama-t-il, Je dois absolument me dépêcher ou mon chef va le raconter à l'administration ! En plus, j'ai déjà été en retard hier...

L'autre lui le regarda de travers, comme s'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

- Au Mac do', bien sûr ! Je suis sensé commencer le service à 8h !

Un petit silence emplit les lieux. Visiblement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvait de sens à leur conversation.

- Mais... Tu n'y travaille plus !

- Hier, j'y travaillais ! Mais je ne dirais pas non, ce boulot est vraiment à chi...

- Alors, c'était pas un cauchemar, tu nous as vraiment oublié...

Les yeux de son sosie, si identiques aux siens, se remplirent de quelques larmes.

Mathieu repensa à la conversation qu'il avait surpris la veille entre les "lui". Il aurait oublié tous ces types avec lesquels il aurait vécu pendant au moins quelques années ? Impossible. Tellement improbable. Il se revoyait encore la veille hésiter un quart d'heure, le pointeur de sa souris tournant autour de l'icône "mettre en ligne", puis aller se coucher, s'autorisant pour une fois à ne pas passer par l'habituel case "médicaments". Il n'avait toujours pas de réel avis sur ce qui lui arrivait, mais la théorie du kidnapping n'était pas loin.

Il devait faire le tri dans ses priorités. D'abord, leur fausser compagnie. Une fois dehors, il pourrait rejoindre le Mac do' et demander l'autorisation d'utiliser le téléphone pour appeler la police. Une pierre, deux coups.

Ensuite, seulement ensuite, il se permettrait le luxe de la compréhension.

- En fait, je ne me rappelle vraiment pas de vous. Mais vous pourriez m'aider à me souvenir.

Intérieurement, il se félicita pour sa réaction. Mieux valait jouer le jeu pour le moment et attendre qu'il baisse sa garde. Celui-ci ne semblait pas le plus impressionnant de tous, mais le grand malade habillé de noir qu'il avait aperçu la veille ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout. Il fallait ficher le camp, et au plus vite.

- Je ne devrais pas te laisser tout seul, marmonna l'autre lui, je vais chercher les autres.

Quoi ?

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put penser lorsque son double quitta la pièce. Décidément, il ne semblait pas très futé… mais comment s'en plaindre ? Il avait le chemin libre à présent.

Profitant de ce semblant de liberté, il observa rapidement le salon. Une porte était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ravivé par l'espoir il fit quelque pas… jusqu'à ce qu'une main viennent subitement agripper la sienne. Sentant une nouvelle dose d'adrénaline se propager dans tout son corps, il sursauta et tenta de s'en dégager sans succès. Un type… non… un autre lui… était allongé sur le canapé et lui retenait désespérément le bras avec une force surprenante pour sa carrure.

- T'en vas pas, gros ! Murmura-t-il en le fixant

Enfin, il supposa qu'il le fixait, puisque ses lunettes teintée empêchaient de voir ses yeux. Une nouvelle fois, il chercha vainement à récupérer sa main.

La vache ! Il ne voulait pas le lâcher !

Renonçant finalement à l'usage de la force, il se résigna à se détendre pour prêter davantage d'attention à son double. La raison de son étrange comportement devint évidente pour lui lorsqu'il remarqua le joint fumant entre les doigts de sa seconde main, celle qui ne broyait pas la sienne. Stone, il était complétement stone. C'était si étrange de voir une copie de soi fumer de la drogue et en être sous l'emprise. Celui-là, il valait apparemment mieux le suivre dans son délire.

- Non, je vais rester.

- C'est vrai, gros ?

- Mais oui, promis.

Visiblement rassuré, son double drogué lui sourit et le lâcha doucement pour de nouveau se blottir sur le canapé. Après quelques secondes, il s'immobilisa au profit d'une respiration lente et régulière. Est-ce qu'il dormait ?

Un simple coup d'œil à la pendule du salon suffit à le détourner de toute interrogation et lui rappeler son empressement. Il s'assura qu'il était bien le seul être conscient de la pièce, puis se précipita sur la poignée pour aussitôt faire demi-tour. On était au beau milieu du mois de mars, et il devait cailler dehors. Heureusement, son regard découvrit une veste accrochée à un porte-manteau dont il se saisit, surpris de la trouver à sa taille. Mais après tout, les étranges personnes qui l'avaient séquestrée ici lui ressemblaient…

Enfin prêt à partir, il vérifia une dernière fois que personne ne l'ait remarqué avant de sortir de l'appartement. Direction : le Mac do'.

* * *

**Je voulais faire plus long... tant pis :S**

**Pour ceux qui feraient le rapprochement entre le passage du Hippie qui agrippe la main du Mathieu avec un passage plus ou moins similaire de la fanfic "Comme une vraie famille" de Emo. 16... eh bien... je plaide coupable, c'est un pitit clin d'oeil ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alleluia ! Non, vos yeux ne vous ont pas trompés, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre (****très court et avec léger cliffangeur (faut que j'apprenne à écrire ce mot))****\o/**

**Pour être honnête, je manque un peu d'inspi pour cette fanfic (la "faute" aux NOMBREUSES idées d'OS qui ne veulent pas me lâcher), mais comme certains attendent, me revoilà ^^**

**Allez, bonne lecture quand même ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

Chaud. Il faisait chaud, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Étrange, pour un mois de mars...

Surpris, il ouvrit davantage sa veste et, d'un rapide coup d'œil, analysa la situation.

L'appartement qu'il venait de quitter donnait sur une petite cour qu'il suffisait vraisemblablement de traverser pour rejoindre la route. Un van de toutes les couleurs y était garé, mais, étrangement, il était convaincu qu'aucun de ses ravisseurs ne se cachait là. Il se baissa pourtant par prudence et avança silencieusement lorsqu'un jappement retentit.

Il se figea. Une suite d'aboiement reprit, suivit de coups sourds donnés de l'intérieur de la camionnette contre la porte de métal. Le chien de garde, celui qui avait failli le mordre hier !

Contrôlant comme il le pouvait ses émotions, il se releva pour marcher d'un pas plus pressé, faisant toujours un effort pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Plus que quelques pas, et il serait sur la route.

Il franchit le portail. L'allégresse le transporta un moment. Il se voyait déjà régler toute cette histoire et retrouver son chez lui, mais il frissonna lorsque le portail en question se referma derrière lui d'un coup sec. Trop sec pour être naturel.

- On essaie de se faire la belle, gamin ?

Non, pas lui. Il ne put combattre le réflexe de se retourner et se retrouva bien face à celui qu'il redoutait: le lui en noir.

Ses jambes tremblaient. Il aurait voulu courir, mais son corps ne répondait tout simplement plus à ce que son cerveau lui hurlait.

- Laisse-toi faire.

L'autre se rapprochait de lui, le poussant contre le mur avec un sourire malsain qui lui donna presque la nausée. Il n'aurait su dire qu'il devait s'estimer heureux ou non de ne pas voir ses yeux recouverts d'une paire de lunette noire. Qu'est-ce qui était pire au fond, voir son regard pervers ou se l'imaginer ?

Un genou se frotta contre sa jambe et, aussitôt, le reflex.

Un cri retentit tandis qu'il prit ses jambes à son coup. S'enfuir loin et le plus vite possible, ne surtout pas faire attention au reste. Juste courir. Ne pas se retourner.

Il vit apparaître devant lui des virages, des ruelles, et il les traversa sans se soucier de ceux qui se retournaient sur son passage. Et pourtant, la respiration finit par lui manquer et sa côte le brûla. Il se stoppa donc brusquement et s'effondra sur un banc public, ne grimaçant même pas devant l'insupportable odeur de la poubelle tout près de lui. Il haleta un moment tout en jetant un œil tout autour de lui. Il ne connaissait pas cette rue. Il n'avait jamais vu cette rue.

L'adrénaline engendrée par sa course disparut au profit d'une vague d'angoisse. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment SI loin de chez lui ? Et lui qui pourtant se croyait toujours à…

- Excusez-moi, jeune homme, vous sauriez m'indiquer le chemin le plus court jusqu'à la tour Eiffel ?

Une dame, assez âgée, seule autre personne dans cette ruelle. Il la fixa un instant les yeux ronds avant de rire. Un rire à la fois nerveux et amusé qui agit comme un calmant après toutes ces émotions.

- La tour Eiffel ? A Saint-Etienne ? S'étrangla-t-il entre deux éclats de rire

Il pouffa encore un moment avant de subitement se figer. Les rouages encore endormis de son cerveau se remirent lentement à tourner. La Tour Eiffel…

Il eut l'impression d'être douché à l'eau froide. La compréhension le gagna petit à petit mais, avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, l'unique personne qui aurait pu le renseigner disparaissait déjà au coin de la rue.

- Eh ! Non, revenez ! Dans quelle ville…

Trop tard, il était de nouveau seul.

Il hésita à lui courir après, mais sa fatigue et son besoin de réfléchir le clouèrent sur son banc. Il devait réfléchir, recoller les morceaux qu'il avait en sa possession et pointer du doigt ceux qui lui manquait.

Tout d'abord, le début. Il s'était réveillé sans explication dans un appartement inconnu, entouré d'une bonne dizaine de clones de lui-même. Bon. Pourtant, ces clones ne lui ressemblaient pas, n'étaient pas lui, puisqu'ils avaient tous une personnalité différente. Cet appartement dont il venait de s'enfuir était vraisemblablement à Paris… A moins bien sûr que cette femme qu'il avait croisé ne soit dans le coup, mais il en doutait… Les personnes qui l'avaient séquestré étaient pour la plupart dangereuses, celle qui prenait de la drogue devait être irresponsable et l'une d'entre elles avait tenté de le… violer…

Finalement, à côté de ça, la thèse de l'enlèvement extra-terrestre n'était pas si terrible…

Mais que devait-il faire, maintenant ? Il ne pouvait plus rejoindre le Mac Do' de Saint Etienne, n'avait nulle part où aller. Il ne connaissait rien de la capitale.

Il était perdu, autant intérieurement que géographiquement. Il n'avait pas le moindre ami auquel se confier.

Et puis, au fond de la poche de cette veste qu'il avait emprunté, comme pour répondre à son appel, une sonnerie retentit.

* * *

**Oui, je sais, c'est court... Désolée ? ^^'**


End file.
